


Melt it all Away

by writermegs17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Harry and Ginny enjoy their last winter snow before becoming parents in the coming months.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Melt it all Away

There’s something about the first snow of the season that both Harry and Ginny absolutely adored, it was pure magic, not even the elder wand could produce something so beautiful, and so, they decided to spend the day playing in it like children. However, Harry was very adamant that Ginny be extremely careful seeing as she was currently six months pregnant with their first child, a boy, and he’d already become overly protective of the little one. Ginny thinks that behavior is very endearing, when it’s not driving her nuts, of course.

“Harry, will you  _ please  _ stop doting over me? I’m  _ fine.”  _ She huffs.

“Sorry, I just don’t want anything to happen to you, seeing as you are carrying precious cargo. “ Harry replies with a grin.

“I know, dear, but you’re smothering me.”

“I am not.”

“Yes you are.”

“Sorry, I just don’t to lose-“

“Harry, your son and I are  _ fine.” _

“Okay. Good.”

“So, what should we do first, build a fort, make snow angels, or try to redeem ourselves from last year’s horrid attempt at a snowman?”

“I’m not sure you laying on the ground six months pregnant is a good idea, Gin. Maybe we should skip the snow angels this year?”

“Absolutely not, Harry, this is our last winter without children. We aren’t skipping anything.” 

“Don’t you think that our son is going to enjoy these things too?”

“Yes, of course, but after he gets here, we do whatever  _ he  _ wants. We do not get to choose the winter festivities anymore.”

“Okay fair point, we can make snow angels.”

“Good. I was about to pull out the pout.”

“Oh Merlin, not the pout, Gin. It leaves me utterly defenseless.”

Ginny smirks “Yes, and you can bet I’ll be teaching it to our son so we can use it to gang up on you.”

“Oh no.”

“Remember the first time we made snow angels together?”

Harry smiles “Like it was yesterday. It was the winter after the war and I was having my morning sulk, and you said ‘You can sulk later Potter, it’s snowing and I want to make snow angels, and you need to get some sun’ And that was the happiest day in a long time.”

“It was, although, the thing I remember most was snogging in front of the fireplace for what felt like hours.” Ginny says, winking.

“Good lord, we used to be so handsy.”

“We were, I miss that, the good old days.”

“Mhmm, I mean we could repeat history, if you wanted to.”

“I’d love that, but you and I both know what it would turn into and I am entirely too huge for that.”

“Why not try, it’s not like you could get more pregnant.” Harry offers.

Ginny snorts. “Harry James! You’re being ridiculous.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, now get down here and make some snow angels with me or you won’t get so much as a forehead kiss when we’re done.”

“Yes dear.”

It’s a quiet few moments while they make snow angels, neither of them saying much, just looking at each other wistfully from time to time.

Finally, Harry hops up declaring his snow angel finished, while Ginny struggles to get up.

“I told you it was a bad idea for you to lay on the ground, Gin.” Harry says softly 

Ginny offers him a smirk Yeah, yeah, just help me up will you.”

“Of course.”

Ginny takes a look at her snow angel and frowns. “Good lord, even my snow angel is the size of a whale.”

Harry chuckles. “I think it’s cute.” 

“Of course you do, yours is immaculate, as always.”

“Next year’s snow angel will be better for you, and our son’s will be the odd one. Let’s get inside, it’s freezing.” Harry says, taking Ginny’s hand and leading her inside.

XXX 

After a few moments, they’re laying by the fireplace, Ginny’s hands resting comfortably on her swollen belly. “He’s quite the active little thing today.” She murmurs happily

“”He bothering you?” Harry asks her cautiously

“No, I like knowing he’s tumbling around in there, a strong little boy. Gets it from his dad.”

Harry smiles, kissing Ginny softly. “Well,  _ I  _ think he gets it from his mum. Tough as nails,you are.”

“He needs a name, Harry.”

“What did you have in mind,dear?”

“Well, I was thinking, we could name him James, after your dad.”

“”You want to? I was going to suggest it, but I didn’t want to-“ Harry starts but Ginny presses a finger to his lips 

“Shhh.I want our son to be playful, and bold and brave, all the things we know your father’ was.”

“And his middle name could be Sirius, if that’s not too much.” Harry suggests with a smile 

“James Sirius Potter. It’s perfect.” Ginny declares, cradling her belly.

“I reckon McGonagall will have a heart attack reading his name off the scroll when he gets to school.”Harry says chuckling.

“She will, although given the fact that we were two of her favorites, I think James will get on just fine at Hogwarts.”

“That’s a long time from now, we’ve got loads to teach him beforehand.”

Ginny smiles “Like how to make snow angels.”

Harry chuckles. “You and these blessed snow angels, it’s adorable.”

“Come on Harry, just imagine the little cutie, flailing about in the snow. Adorable.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“See, and then afterwards we get baby cuddles by the fireplace.”

“We could try doing that now, if little James cooperates.”

Ginny smiles. “I think he will. He likes the sound of your voice, it must be all that Babitty Rabitty you’ve been reading him.”

Harry rests his head just above Ginny’s belly and sets his hands on her bump. “He’s so strong these days, and that feeling never gets old.”

“It really doesn’t, it’s so special I forgive him for the nights he turns my bladder into a punching bag.”

“Have I told you lately that you’re glowing?”

Ginny blushes a little. “Almost every day, dear.”

“Hmmmm, maybe the firelight is making you look extra radiant then.”

“Can you believe we’re going to be parents in three months?”

“Time’s gone by quickly, hasn’t it?.”

“It has, sometimes I wish I could keep him in my belly forever, away from this crazy world.”

“Are you worried, Gin?”

Ginny sighs. “Sometimes, I mean, what do either of us know about parenting?”

“We’ll be fine, we’ve babysat Teddy loads of times, not to mention your mum is an absolute expert at parenting.”

“We never babysat Teddy in the middle of the night as a newborn though.”

“True, but I still think we’re going to be just fine. Our son will find his way to tell us what he needs.”

“So, you’re not scared, even a little?”

Harry chuckles softly. “No Gin, I’m bloody terrified, but we fought in a wizarding war as teenagers, I think we can handle late nights with a newborn.”

“You’re right, plus it’s not like either one of us is a heavy sleeper.”

“See, we’re totally going to crush this, plus there’s no way I’m letting little James have a childhood that’s anywhere near as awful as mine.”

“Geez Harry, that’s morbid.” Ginny says smiling a little.

“I know, but even when we mess up he’s going to be just fine, because he’s going to be born into the biggest most loving family I’ve ever known.”

“He’s very lucky.”

Ginny smiles, placing Harry’s hand on her belly while James tumbles around in her belly. “Oh yes, the luckiest little angel in the world.” She says, eternally grateful that all the darkness had led them to this moment, to exactly what she and Harry we’re meant to be more than anything else in the world, a family.


End file.
